


Never and Forever

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are stupid, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Exodus - Freeform, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "Never and forever. We finally know what that means." A fix-it for that train wreck that was 13x22.





	Never and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> That episode sucked, but thank Chuck fanfiction exists. Sam and Gabe both deserve better. Enjoy.

“Now!”

 

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as Sam realized what Gabe was doing. Even through his anger at him about his...thing with Rowena, even through the frustration and loss and antics, Sam cared for him.

 

More than cared for him.

 

The look in Michael’s eyes was murderous and behind him Sam felt Dean tense up, ready to lunge through the rip and probably drag Sam with him.

 

No.

 

The blade slipped from Michael’s sleeve and Sam had violent flashbacks of a seedy hotel filled with gods and blood. Loss and wings seared into the floor.

 

He wasn’t going to let it happen again.

 

His body was moving before he could stop it. Michael swung the blade in an upward arch and launched it toward the smaller archangel as Sam’s fingertips grazed the back of Gabriel’s jacket. He latched on as a pained scream filled the air and he knew the knife had found its target. Still he moved.

 

Time suddenly sped up as Sam yanked Gabe backward, into his arms. Michael seemed to realize exactly what was happened and rage erupted from him. Without thinking Sam started to throw himself into a protective stance, but a hand on his shoulder forced him backward, back in the direction of the rip. He realized a half-second later that Dean was dragging him back to the fading portal.

 

“Hang onto him, Sammy!” Dean barked as Michael took a threatening step forward.

 

Sam clutched the small archangel against his chest, his feet finally moving of their own accord. Michael’s hellish screams rang in his ears, deafening him for a moment, but there was no stopping them.

 

Dean gave them a final, violet shove and they were falling…

 

They burst through the rip and Sam tried to tuck and roll with Gabe, his frame absorbing most of the impact as they hit the floor of the bunker and the rip finally closed.

 

For a moment he lay there, stunned. His chest was heaving and his arms were still locked around Gabe’s limp form. He had seen the knife. He knew, he just knew, Gabriel was already gone.

 

Again.

 

A pained groan passed his lips. Whether it was physical or emotional pain, he couldn’t be sure.

 

He had failed Gabriel. Again.

 

There was a familiar hand on his shoulder. “Sam...Sammy. Talk to me,” Dean demanded.

 

Sam clutched Gabe harder. He heard himself mumble, “I’m okay.”

 

Though his eyes were closed, he could feel Castiel on his other side, the side closest to Gabriel. Suddenly hands were on them and animalistic fury erupted from Sam.

 

“Don’t touch him!” he snarled, forcing himself upright. One hand remained on Gabriel, his own. He came face to face with Castiel. Even as anger surged through him, he could see the pain in the angel’s features.

 

Cas had crouched down beside them, his expression filled with an odd mixture of triumph and grief. For a moment Sam’s hazy anger faded. Castiel had only just gotten his brother back, and now he was gone again. Sam certainly understood and empathized with that pain.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he whispered, suddenly deflated.

  
Cas nodded tightly and laid his hand on Gabriel’s back again.

 

Gabriel’s face was buried in Sam’s chest, his arms hanging limply at his sides. For a moment Sam longed to card his fingers through his messy hair, perhaps to draw some small measure of comfort from it. But there was no comfort to be found. Gabriel was dead, and the moment Sam moved him, he would be confronted with lifeless golden eyes. It was childish denial, plain and simple, that kept Gabriel’s face hidden from view. He wouldn’t have to deal with the loss right away. He could simply pretend.

 

Dean knelt down beside Cas, laying a gentle hand on Cas’s back. “Cas, I’m sorry,” he murmured. “We tried...but he saved us. He saved all of us.”

 

The angel nodded solemnly and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet.

 

Suddenly Sam was hyper aware that the room was filled with people. Bobby, Charlie, Mom, Jack, everyone Gabe had had a hand in saving. He wanted to tell them to go, but he couldn’t find the words.

 

Awkwardly, slowly, he pushed himself to his feet. His arms still held their precious cargo, almost like a sleeping child. Without a word he walked through the group of concerned onlookers, never making eye contact. He was determined to be alone in his grief, at least for now.

 

His boots and arms were heavy as he made his way down the hall, up the stairs, and into the bedroom that had somewhat become Gabriel’s. The door quietly swung shut behind them. The bedsprings squeaked as Sam sat down on it. He took a moment to readjust Gabriel against himself, still not ready to see his hauntingly empty eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” he finally whispered, shattering the silence. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for everything.”

 

He swallowed at the lump that had suddenly presented in his throat.

 

“I’m just sorry…”

 

“Samuel.”

 

Sam jumped, instinctively holding Gabe tighter as his eyes scanned the room. “Who’s there?”

 

From the shadows a familiar form stepped forward. Chuck smiled tenderly at the younger Winchester.

 

“Chuck? I mean...God?” Sam breathed, his hazel eyes widening incredulously.

 

The bearded man nodded and came to sat on the bed. “Sam, you are one of my most faithful children.” He smiled sadly at Gabriel’s broken form. “You and Gabriel. Your unfailing devotion astounds me at times.”

 

“Gabe...still believes?”

 

“Of course.” His hand came up to card fondly through his son’s hair. “I never wanted this for him. For any of my children.”

 

Sam wasn’t certain he believed that.

 

There was a soft chuckle. “Though he has tried to hide from me, I have never stopped loving him. A father never stops loving his children, even if he is wrong or feels the need to stand back and let his children fail.” His fingers paused briefly in Gabe’s hair before resuming their gentle ministration.

 

“Why are you here now?” Sam asked, misery tinting his voice.

 

There was a long silence. “Dean and Castiel have a deep, profound bond. One that even death cannot break. And to separate them, even briefly, is akin to torture for both.”

 

He listened and nodded slightly. Every time Cas had died previously, he had simultaneously watched his brother come apart at the seams.

 

“Castiel is one of my truest believers, and no one should suffer as Dean has. So I bring them back, time and again.”

 

“You didn’t last time.”

 

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. “The Empty...while difficult to reach, is not quite impossible. The nephilim simply penetrated it before I could. He is immeasurably powerful and will need great care and devotion to continue on the righteous path.”

 

“What does this have to do with me?”

 

“My visit has everything to do with you, Sam. You endure so much, yet ask for so little in return.” He held up his hand, which began to glow. “I am here to offer you a gift, if you will accept it.”

 

“Why? I’m just the boy with the demon blood.”

 

“Oh, Sam,” Chuck breathed. “You are far more than that. Possibly far more than your brother, even. You simply don’t know it yet.”

 

“God-”

 

The cosmic being shushed him softly. “The gift I am offering is one of life. Your fate is so intertwined with Gabriel’s that it would be cruel to interrupt it prematurely.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened.

 

“Castiel and Dean share a profound bond,” Chuck repeated. “As do you and Gabriel. It has only deepened with time. I know my son far better than he knows himself, and in his dying moments his thoughts were only of you.”

 

“Wh-Why…”

 

“I suspect you know exactly why.” Chuck placed his glowing hand to Gabriel’s head. “His work is far from complete, as is his life with you. He and Castiel will teach the nephilim. You and Dean will give him the gift of humanity.”

 

“I don’t deserve this-”

 

“On the contrary, Sam. You are the most deserving. Care for my son, as only you can. He will give you all he has, all he is, and for the remainder of your time on earth, you will never be separated.”

 

Tears began to cling to Sam’s eyelashes. “And after?”

 

He chuckled fondly. “Can’t ruin the big surprise, son.”

 

Gabe suddenly shuddered in Sam’s arms and in a blink Chuck was gone. But his voice still resonated in Sam’s ears.

 

_ I give my son to you, Sam. Take good care of him _ .

 

“I will,” Sam whispered. He slowly looked down as Gabe weakly raised his head.

 

Hazel eyes met honey gold, and for one brief, shining moment, all was right in their world.

  
_ I’ll never let him go again _ .

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Frankly this probably won't be my last fix-it for that shithole episode. I live for feedback and I'm toying with a second chapter after Gabriel's resurrection. What do ya'll think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
